The Special One
by kalokagathia
Summary: Izuku was a special one, he didn't want to live. But when he entered U.A, his opinion changes. Find out what will happen as he walks on a difficult life. Android!Izuku (Secret)!Izuku
1. The Special One

**A/N: Sup dudes, this is it! The first chapter of 'The Special One'!**

 **Disclaimer: Kohei Horikoshi owns Boku No Hero Academia**

* * *

"This one is a success!" A man's voice echoed as the said man grinned. "Open your eyes, project X!" The man said with a hopeful tone.

At the same time, project X's eyes opened slowly, due to the sound, making the man laugh in happiness. "THIS IS THE VERY FIRST SUCCESSFUL ATTEMPT! THIS IS CERTAINLY A SIGHT FOR A SCIENTIST SUCH AS ME!" The man shouted as project X had an expressionless face.

"Project... X..." Project X says as the man grinned wider.

"Rejoice, project X! You wouldn't end up being a trash like them!" The man says as he points where there were children whimpering in fear. "You were specially made! You could bleed, you could learn, you could have feelings!" Project X looked at the lab-coated man, who had his facial expression like a psychopath.

 _"You're special. You're nothing like them."_

"If I could create more, All for One wouldn't bother me again!" The scientist says as he laughs and kept muttering other things while he places a container with a blue substance in a table.

After that, the door blew up, revealing a large man with blonde hair and another large man with fire in his body. The scientist fell down in fear as he shakes. "A-A-All Might...! E-Endeavor...!" The scientist says in fear as project X fell to the ground due to the explosion, as if project X was a newborn child.

"You have nothi-" Before All Might could continue, Endeavor grabbed the scientist forcefully, putting cuffs at the same time.

"Your security system is too low that each and every one of the villains got beaten up before they could speak! I wonder why they even signed up for it." Endeavor says as All Might sighs, going to the children.

While All Might was talking to the kids, giving them smiles and hopeful eyes, the scientist looks at project X.

"PROJECT X! PROTECT ME!" The scientist shouted as All Might and Endeavor looked at project X, who just looked at the scientist with expressionless eyes. "I SAID, PROTECT ME!" Then the scientist widened his eyes.

He made a grave mistake.

Project X hasn't learned anything yet.

"Project X...? Isn't that a kid?" Endeavor says as he looks at the naked greenette 'kid'. All Might, who was done with the kids, goes towards him, picking project X up. After a while, All Might gasps.

"Don't tell me... You...!" All Might lost his smile, shaking in rage. The kid was cold. The kid looked dull and lifeless, yet it had a life. "You've lost your mind..!" All Might holds him close, getting up.

The other heroes barged in, thus helping the two heroes do their job quickly. After going out at the place, a group of police soon came in after that.

"Take him away." Endeavor says as the police bowed to him and quickly took the scientist.

"All Might, who's that kid?" The number four hero, Best Jeanist, asks while it also caught the attention of the others. They look at the now-covered greenette kid.

"This... It's human but it's not...!" All Might says as he pauses, "... That crazy scientist created this child with someone else's system...!"

The others gasped in horror as they look at Project X. "Then he's alive. He may be made out of metal or some other things but if he was created alive, then we can give this child a better life." An animal with a quirk, Nezu, says after coming out in Detective Tsukauchi's car.

"... That's good and all, but what will you say if it discovers he or she isn't human?" Detective Tsukauchi asks as everyone quiets down.

"Then I won't let this child know." All Might says with determination. Sure, the child would learn it someday, but he would do everything to make it last as long as he can.

* * *

 **A/N: It's a short one, but see that twist I did there ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)? After all, I just cut one part!**


	2. His View

**A/N: I have absolutely no idea what to say.**

 **Disclaimer: Kohei Horikoshi owns Boku No Hero Academia**

* * *

It's been 8 years.

8 whole years that is filled with lies.

Izuku knew everything despite the hard tries of every people around him to not let him know about their lies. After all…

 _He was special._

He remembers it so vividly. How he first opened his eyes, how everyone rescued him from the scientist that had made him.

After all, he was made **artificially**.

 _For evil purposes._

Yes, he knew. After all, his brain wasn't normal. Taken from people that once lived and was customized to store all information he knew forever.

He was made for **evil purposes**.

So that means, he was created to become a **villain**.

And that means…

 _ **He doesn't deserve to live.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Sup guys, I know this chapter is kinda lacking and got into a huge leap. But I planned to do so because I want his past unraveled one by one.**


	3. The Hard part

**A/N: This is a kinda hard thing to do since Izuku's an android and I don't know what to do because I'm just freakin' lost right now xD**

 **Disclaimer: Kohei Horikoshi owns Boku No Hero Academia**

* * *

"Izu! We have your favorite, Katsudon!" Kayama Nemuri-also known as Midnight- shouts as Izuku looks at her.

' _Smile.'_

"Hello, Nemu-neesan!" Izuku says as he fakes his smile, hugging Nemuri at the process. "Thank you!"

"Yo! I'm here too, you know!?" Present Mic- also known as Yamada Hizashi- shouts with glee as Izuku fakes his laugh and hugs him.

Izuku bites his lips, showing his painless blood.

He **lies** at everyone every time he wakes up.

Yet he can't feel any **guilt** or **disgust** at his own self.

And that was the **hard** part.


	4. Not Human

**Disclaimer: Kohei Horikoshi owns Boku No Hero Academia**

* * *

The scientist said that he was able to feel despite being an artificial being. So why…

 _Why doesn't he feel anything?_

He wanted to feel those feelings called Love, Happiness, Affection, Pain, and those other complex feelings.

He wanted to feel the pain every time he gets hurt or every time pro heroes train him.

He wanted to feel the love whenever Toshinori and the others hug or make affectionate acts.

He wanted to make real tears.

He wanted to show real happiness.

He wanted to show real love.

He wanted to show real laughs and smiles.

 _But he was able to do it._

 **Because he wasn't human.**


	5. For Once

**A/N: I thank this guest who told me about the difference between Nii-san and Nee-san! And about your question… Don't worry, as the chapters keep getting added, the numbers of words will also increase, like at my 'Chance To Start Over Again' Mwahahaha! Though some people still asks me for a longer one :0.**

 **Disclaimer: Kohei Horikoshi owns Boku No Hero Academia**

* * *

He's now enrolled in the prestigious U.A High School by special recommendation. He wasn't able to go to U.A yesterday because he wasn't with a pro hero, they were all busy. Now, he stands in front of 1-A door, hearing everyone with his incredible sense of hearing.

"Uhh… We have a student who wasn't able to go to school yesterday. So now, you'll meet him." Aizawa Shota, the only person who knows about his troubles, says with his a bored and lazy tone.

"Excuse me, sir! May I ask a question!?" Izuku hears a loud voice, male to be exact.

"Get over with it." Aizawa responds shortly, still with his bored tone."

"I did not see him anywhere during the whole test nor at the auditorium! Does that mean he got through here by recommendation!?" He hears the loud-voiced one again.

"He did get here by recommendation, but he was here during the test." Aizawa answers while everyone murmurs their questions "He saved Uraraka." With that, the murmuring stopped.

"Ah!" Uraraka, or the girl that he saved, suddenly shouted, surprising most of her classmates. "It's the strong green-haired boy, right!?"

"So it's true…?"

"Well, she did-" Before someone could continue, Aizawa cut him off.

"Anymore questions?" Aizawa asks while Izuku once again hears the loud one.

"Will he do the Quirk Apprehension Test too!?" the loud one asks, with unnecessary volume in it.

"No, no he won't. We all know how strong he is, we teachers, I mean. After all, he got through here by special recommendation." Aizawa says as he sees one of them open their mouth, which he cut off. "Well, let's just get over with it. Izuku, come." Aizawa says as he looks at the door, everyone following his gaze.

Before Izuku enters, he remembers Aizawa's device, which he didn't like to do, but he also wanted to stop, so he agreed. He steps in, looking at everyone with emotionless eyes. "I'm Izuku, it's nice to meet you all." Izuku says with a monotone voice, he has to be true.

" _This is your Hero Academy, it's your chance to become true to yourself. And to everyone."_

That's right, even just for once, he wants to make something right.

 **A/N: I know this is really late, but I have come to ask what kind of costume do you guys want Izuku to wear! It is all on the poll, please choose so I can finally finish the other chapter, please. xDD**


	6. Cynosure

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I'm really sorry! I have a writer's block and it's not helpful at all xD Besides, there's an important poll for Izuku's costume, please vote!**

 **1** **st** **Celebration for the 5** **th** **reviewer!**

 **Disclaimer: Kohei Horikoshi owns Boku No Hero Academia**

* * *

 ** _Cynosure_**

 **Center of attention**

Izuku felt nothing under the pro heroes' so-called 'pressuring gaze', the so-called 'disgusted gaze', or the 'disappointed gaze'.

His 10th birthday had a lot of pro heroes invited, and a lot came.

.

.

.

So, a lot was disappointed.

.

.

.

All of them thought that the adoptive child of the No.1 Hero would have a powerful and dangerous quirk, so they came.

.

.

.

Only to find a boring, 'nerd-like' and 'quirkless' boy.

.

.

.

He found it somehow weird of how a lot would judge at a person.

.

.

.

 **Basing on their quirks.**

.

.

.

 **Funny, since all of them, except him, were equal human beings.**

.

.

.

 **Funny how he was the** **cynosure** **when they were disgusted at him.**


End file.
